What Did That Pineapple Ever Do to You?
by PineappleoftheLordAssbutts
Summary: Shawn is asked onto a case by the chief involving a serial killer in the nearby Starling City. But when he gets there, he finds himself getting drawn into things he shouldn't be, and befriending people he should have stayed away from. Will our favorite pseudo psychic be able to escape the clutches of a madman hellbent on getting his revenge? Rated T for anything that may happen
1. Phone Call

_Hey guys! This is a new story I'm trying out. No one else had a story in this category, so I decided to give it a go. I'm sorry the first chapter is kind of vague, I'll get into it soon. This is just kind of for fun. Enjoy!_

_Ring ring, ring ring…_

Shawn: Gus! Buddy! Meet me at the station in an hour.

Gus: What? Shawn what are you talking about? And why do you sound tired? It's 11:35 in the morning! Don't tell me you just woke up!

Shawn: I was at the smoothie place all night.

Gus: Why? They close at 9:00pm.

Shawn: Gus, don't be the one rotten strawberry in a tulip. I saved the owner's life once. Like, a few years ago. You saw her! The fill in lady. She was hot!

Gus: You know that's right. Wait, why are there strawberries in a- you know what, never mind.

Shawn: Oh! And bring one of those spinny chairs, a kumquat, and a mini pony.

Gus: What?

Shawn: To the station! I have a plan. And be there in exactly an hour from when I hang up. Don't you mess this up dude… I spent like, 2 hours planning it last night.

Gus: Why did you spend 2 hours on this Shawn?

Shawn: Because pineapples. Now, do you understand the plan? Mini horse, kumquat, spinny chair, station, 1 hour.

Gus: I cannot get you a miniature horse.

Shawn: Come on Gus, buddy, please?

Gus: No.

Shawn: Amigo?

Gus: No.

Shawn: Come on dude, I'm running out of languages.

Gus: That's only been two! You know what, I'll get you the chair and your kumquat. Be there in an hour.

Shawn: Hey, should I pick up some Jerk Chicken on the way?

Gus: You know that's right.

_Crash!_

Gus: What was that?!

Shawn: Um… make that an hour and a half...


	2. Oh, the Woe of the Tales of Jerk Chicken

_**Hey! Thank you to all you reviewers for pushing me to update this, it helped. It sounded like half (don't kid yourself, all of them) of you wanted to kill me so yeah. I have nothing to say for myself, except pineapples. Enjoy!**_

_**Reviewers and followers and favoriters(**____** not a word apparently) who are awesome… and me answering questions**_

_**-My Spirit is an Arctic Fox Thanks! And Shawn was dancing to "Hooked on a Feeling" and when he flung one arm out he knocked a vase into the T.V at the Psych office.**_

_**-EmmaBrass**_

_**-shortblond5**_

_**-supernaturalfan2013**_

_**I do not own Psych or Arrow at all, Steve Franks and Marvel Studios do.**_

Shawn pulled up to the station on his motorcycle and grinned when he saw the familiar blue car parked just to the left of him. He grabbed the to-go bag of chicken and hopped off.

"Gus!" He yelled, throwing up his arms and heading towards his friend. Gus got out of the Blueberry and slammed the door behind him, glaring at Shawn in annoyance. "I knew you could do it buddy," Shawn said with a smirk, clapping Gus on the shoulder.

"What is this about Shawn?" Shawn just shrugged and made a noise that sounded like 'meh.'

"Now," he said, straightening up. "Where's my little kumquat chair?" He mumbled, trying to look over Gus's shoulder into the car.

Gus rolled his eyes. "I was not going to steal a chair from my office during the lunch break Shawn. Nor was I going to waste gas to go to the supermarket to buy a kumquat. A _single _kumquat. I did my grocery shopping yesterday."

Shawn faked a hurt expression and put his free hand on his chest. "But Gus," He said despairingly. He held up the bag. "I got us jerk chicken."

Gus snatched the bag out of Shawn's hand and started walking towards the station. "You got _me _jerk chicken." He said over his shoulder.

Shawn gave a huff of indignation and started running after him. "Hey! Wait up!" He shouted and launched himself at Gus, who only saved himself by putting a foot out for stability.

"Quit it Shawn."

"Quit what?"

"Quit this."

"Again, quit what? Gus. I can't do this with you right now." Shawn said dismissively and walked away with a hand up.

Gus sighed and started slowly walking after him, eating a little chicken out of the bag. Shawn swung open the station door and strode casually through the opening, Gus following a little mellower(because that word makes sense) behind him.

"Davis, King, Dill," Shawn greeted the officers as he passed. The last one he mentioned glared at him.

"It's _Doll _Shawn." Shawn shrugged. "I-" "You have _not _heard it both ways Shawn." Gus hissed. "Yes, actually I have. I heard Lassie mutter it under his breath when he was complaining about the coffee Doll brought him.*"

Gus elbowed Shawn in the gut as a way of saying _'shut up!' _"Ow!" Shawn exclaimed and elbowed Gus back.

Gus elbowed him again and it almost turned into a full blown cat fight until the chief yelled. "Mr. Spencer! Mr. Guster! I need you in my office. Now!"

Shawn caught Lassie giving him a dirty look and Shawn winked at him as if to say "I beat you, and now you have to buy me a smoothie. No wait, you have to come to my house in pink Hello Kitty pajamas and we can have a slumber party and watch all the Scream movies."

Shawn assumed that Lassiter had obviously read it perfectly because he scoffed and turned to make his way to his desk.

Shawn and Gus then gave each other a quick glance and then tore through the open and flung themselves through the office door.

They came to a halt, panting, and Shawn saluted to the chief. "Chief! Mr. Shawn, aka Tony Stark at your service. Although that would mean I live at a mansion that ends up getting bombed so never mind."

Karen stared at him for a second and then blinked. "Well gentlemen, I have a case for you…"

_***I'm into Star Trek, if you haven't guessed by my other story, and that is from a published book spinoff of Star Trek called "Redshirts" and it is actually one of the best books I have ever listened to(narrated by Wesley Crusher). Davis, King, Doll, and the mistake that Shawn and Lassie make about Doll's name are all from the book.**_


	3. Lassie, Get That Grin Off Your Face

_**Hey guys! Look how amazing I am! Anyone? Anyone? No? Okay… well, this is because I just quit my after school karate classes and I have 3:00-5:00 open for free time. Which makes me very happy because I wasted it over the summer(8**__**th**__** grade sucks). But here you go! Even though it's really short…**_

_**Reviews!**_

_My Spirit is an Arctic Fox: __**Thank you a lot! Your review made my day! It's really nice to hear from people like you. And don't worry, consistently telling me to update is probably a good idea. Thanks!**_

_Karen stared at them for a second and then blinked. "Well gentlemen, I have a case for you…"_

Shawn looked at her for a second, and then glanced at Gus, who had obviously not been expecting that.

And neither had he.

"Well then, chief, I am eternally in your debt. Well, not _eternally_, because I can't really owe you anything when I'm dead. I mean, I guess if I got shot by some badass-crazy murderer then you can exhume my body for evidence. But then again-" Gus violently kicked him in the shin and Shawn flinched, and then kicked him back.

Gus tried to flick his ear, but Shawn dodged and then looked at him with mock incredulity, but responded with trying to flick his friend. Who dodged.

"Ahem." Karen cleared her throat and then looked the two expectantly.

"Now if you two are quite finished," Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn caught Lassiter looking at him with a smug grin on his face, which suggested that he had seen what had just transpired and guessed what happened.

Shawn flicked his gaze back to the chief before she realized that he hadn't been paying attention.

"This case has been open for a few years now, and still no one has been able to catch this guy." Right before the chief picked up the file from the stack near her desk, Shawn caught a glimpse of a green hood and the tip of an arrow in what appeared to be a city-type setting.

He drew in a breath a put his hand to his head in the classic gesture.

"I'm sensing, darkness. Small lights in the darkness, one big one, big darkness all around them. Night! The offender only works at night."

Then, he pantomimed putting a hood over his head and then lurched to the side, colliding with the glass and earning an angry glare from Officer Beck who had been retrieving something from a shelf there.

Shawn's hand shot out and pointed at a forest green pen in a cup on a desk on the other side of the window.

"The attacker wears a hood! A green hood, which probably means he spent a significant amount of time in a forest or jungle environment where he probably trained!"

He then acted as if he was drawing an arrow, knocking it in the bow, and then drawing the string back, aiming it at Gus.

He narrowed his eyes with careful precision and dramatically let the 'arrow' fly, earning himself an annoyed glare from his friend.

Then Shawn proceeded to fall on the ground as if completely exhausted… which he was.

_**There. I'm done for now. But I will (probably?) update within the next few days as I am making a schedule for myself. But on another note, Happy Birthday Misha Collins! I'm I know I'm finishing this a day after, but I didn't have time to crank out the end last night. And have a great birthday knowing that literally thousands of loyal supernaturalists are celebrating this day! Just want to say, thanks again to all of you that have reviewed. You encourage me to keep working and to do my best when I do. It really gives me encouragement!**_

…_**wow that was long. Sorry**_


	4. Hope you like planes!

_**Hey guys! I'm trying to update faster with this story. And if you're reading my other story as well, I'll probably update that one around Wednesday. This chapter is I think the longest one I have so far! Once again, thanks to all the people that reviewed. It's encouraging to know people are reading it!**_

_supernaturalfan2013- __**Thanks! And you could do it if you really tried!**_

_And then Shawn proceeded to fall to the ground as if completely exhausted… which he was._

The chief cleared her throat. "Ahem. Mr. Spencer." Shawn scrambled to his feet and mock saluted.

"Yes, chief. I apologize for the epicness of my physic experience just there, the spirits were very clear in directing me in what to _do_. Not what to _say_. And they wanted me to tell you that the assailant wore a green hood and used a bow and arrow as his weapon. Not exactly the one I would have used, but I guess if you aimed it just right,"

Shawn pantomimed aiming an arrow, complete with the squinting of one eye. "I guess," He let the imaginary arrow fly.

"You could hit the bullet. Gus, would you rather choose a bow or a gun?"

Gus's face assumed a thoughtful look on it as he pondered the question. "Well, you can't dodge a bullet, but you _can_ dodge an arrow. But, with a gun, once it's out of your hands, you can't shoot anymore. And even if you lose your bow, you still have the arrows and you can-"

Gus stopped himself and gave Shawn a stern glare.

"Shawn, I am not having this conversation with you right now."

"But you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Gus made the point of crossing his arms and angling himself away from Shawn with a huff.

"Yes you are." When Gus didn't respond Shawn sighed and looked at the chief. "Well chief, my delicious chocolate snowman over here does produce a good point."

Both Gus and the chief gave him an odd look but Shawn continued anyway. "Whoever this is must be very skilled with his choice of weapon." The chief shook her head as to dismiss the irrelevant facts beforehand.

"Very good Mr. Spencer." She then flipped open the file she had pulled out. "They call him the 'Vigilante' or 'The Arrow'."

Shawn shook his head in disgust and glanced at Gus, whose face was reflecting his. "No no no. 'The Arrow?' Really? Lame."

Gus nodded his head and made a little noise of confirmation. "Well, the officials of Starling City don't have time to worry about nicknames, as this vigilante is taking unorthodox methods to subdue his victims."

Karen concluded her statement and looked up at the two men expectantly. Shawn was puzzled.

The chief had said victims, but she had also called him a vigilante. "Chief, are we talking about a serial killer, or an angel sitting on Starling City's shoulder?"

The chief sighed and it seemed like she wanted to throw up her arms in frustration. "Both, really. His targets are usually people in high places with bad influences. Mob bosses, money embezzlers, and sometimes he even takes on high profile criminals like The Count or Shrapnel."

Shawn looked at her inquiringly. The chief shook her head and put up a hand.

"You probably haven't heard of them, but they have both killed a lot of people. But on a more important note, I will be sending Lassiter and O'Hara down with you to get you two situated, and then they will take the next plane ride back to Santa Barbara."

Gus cleared his throat and took a few steps forward. "Um, chief? How far away is Starling City anyway?" The chief flipped through a few pages to provide Gus's answer.

"About an hour from the nearest airport. Why? Is something wrong Guster?" Gus sighed and gave Shawn a stern glare.

"I have a… uh… family obligation coming up in a few days and I will have to be at my parent's house for a couple weeks. So I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Shawn shrugged. He had known Gus had a reunion, but he had just forgotten about it. "I sorry, but the mayor specifically asked for our assistance in this case." Gus sighed again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to miss out on this one." Then he brightened up. "Looks like you'll have to be solving this one all on your own Shawn." He said in a tone that said 'ha' and pushed past his friend to leave the station.

"I have to make my rounds." He said and walked through the door.

"Mr. Spencer," Shawn whipped around to face the chief. "I hope you can still complete this task without Mr. Guster…"

Shawn made a 'pssht' sound waved his hand. "I'll be fine chief. I'm just worried about Gus. Usually I'm there to rescue him on the 2nd week."

Seriously, he _was_ worried about Gus. He was probably going to be murdered by one of the cousins when he was asleep and alone in his room and-

"Okay then, when you leave, could you tell Detective Lassiter and O'Hara to come in my office? I need to brief them about the mission. They will tell you everything else on the plane. Be at the airport at 12:00pm on Thursday for your flight."

Shawn mock saluted again and dipped his head. "Yes chief! 12:00 sharp!" He then spun on his heel and trotted into the busy section of the station.

"Lassie! Jules!"

He cried. Both detectives turned to look at him. "What do you want Spencer?" Lassiter asked gruffly.

"The chief requires your grumpy-pants self in her office. And your sparkly presence as well Jules."

Juliet grinned and started walking towards him. Lassiter did _not _grin and started walking towards him. Just as Lassiter was close enough to hear him, Shawn leaned over and said quietly.

"Hope you like planes Lassie."

Shawn grinned and kept walking, leaving a very confused, and very worried Lassie behind him.

_**Look at how long that is! I'm kind of proud of myself. I listened to the album "Lock me up" by The Cab while writing this and it is and awesome album. Symphony Soldier is good too. But anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this, your support really helps! Um… I don't know how to end this. Bye**_


End file.
